Hidan's Family
by Hidan'sGirl247
Summary: What happens when Pein does a experiment on Hidan and Hidan gets Pregent? How will he take it find out! yaoi KakuHidan. Mpreg Hidan. T for Hidan's mouth. edited by HyruleHalfBreed. the chapters get longer after chapter six.
1. Experment

Weird Justus and a Mission

**Rewrote by Deadly Kiwi ish Better  
**

In the Akatsuki Base…

"Hidan, my office now!" yelled Pein, his voice booming throughout the  
base.

"What did you do now?" asked Kakuzu, raising a brow.

"How the fuck would I now?" Hidan snapped, glaring at Kakuzu.

"You should now because you're the one in trouble!" shouted Kakuzu,  
pointing at him.

"Whatever..," muttered Hidan in a childish tone as he left Kakuzu and his  
room.

Hidan walked into Pein's office with a sour look on his face as he grumbled  
swear words to himself about how much of a pain in the ass Pein was all the  
time. After a few moments of standing outside Pein's door, just to make him  
wait, he walked in and was soon pinned to the wall.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan shouted, taking up a defensive pose as his arms  
were pulled away from his torso.

"Shush Hidan, I just need to do a little experiment on you," Pein grinned  
evilly, a malicious glint in his eye as his hands glowed and he put them over  
Hidan's stomach. "Kainin no jutsu!" Pein watched as Hidan fell to the ground  
holding his stomach, an evil chuckle leaving him, "Now, that wasn't so bad,  
was it now?"

"Fuck you!" Hidan grunted, giving him the finger.

After Hidan had woken up after passing out, he found himself in his and  
Kakuzu's room, on his bed.

"Ughh," Hidan groaned, his stomach bruised and sore

"What is it Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, walking over to him.

"My stomach is as sore as fucking hell!" Hidan complained, holding his stomach  
lightly.

"Then let me see," Kakuzu commented, after examining it, "Hmm, that's  
a really bad bruise so let me get a heat pad for that."

"Thanks," Hidan acknowledged after the heat pad had been applied.

"Now come on, we have a mission in an hour so get packing and where did you  
get that bruise?" Kakuzu questioned, raising a brow the slightest.

"Well, you won't believe this but leader did this weird jutsu and then I  
fucking passed out!" Hidan babbled, flinging his arms this way and that way.

"That's something! Well, we better not ask him about it because if would  
have told you if wanted you to know what that jutsu did," Kakuzu explained,  
shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay," said Hidan, still somewhat confused.

"Oh, and we better not tell the others about this," Kakuzu stated in his  
rough monotone voice.

"Why shouldn't we tell the others?" asked a slightly baffled Hidan.

"Because if he wanted them to know he would have told them!" exclaimed a  
very irritated Kakuzu, "Now get packing to leave!"

"Alright, alright!" Hidan huffed as he started packing.

After a long day of traveling they both found their way to a cheap hotel and  
after much complaining, Kakuzu decided to stay the night.

"Alright, let me see that bruise," Kakuzu ordered, pushing Hidan against  
the bed.

"Okay," Hidan sighed as he laid down on the bed so Kakuzu could look at  
the bruise.

"It's better than before," Kakuzu stated as he ran his fingers over the  
bruise.

"Thanks," murmured Hidan as he kissed Kakuzu deeply which quickly became  
more heated.

In the morning, Hidan and Kakuzu woke from a rough night.

"Now come on and get ready, we need to get this mission done already,"  
Kakuzu muttered, pushing Hidan out of bed.

"Whatever," grumbled Hidan, as he got up.

Two days went by and Hidan was asleep on his bed at the base when Kakuzu came  
and woke him up.

"Hidan, wake up!" yelled Kakuzu, "There's a meeting!"

"Fine," Hidan muttered, suddenly running to the bathroom and throwing  
up.

"Hidan!" shouted a concerned Kakuzu as he ran over to him.

Rewrote by Deadly Kiwi ish Better


	2. Explanation

Explanation

Rewrote By Deadly Kiwi ish Better

Hidan, wake up! We have a meeting," Said Kakuzu as he shook Hidan  
awake.

"Fine," grumbled Hidan. Suddenly Hidan ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Hidan!" yelled Kakuzu as he ran over to Hidan.

END OF RECAP

"Hidan what's wrong?" Kakuzu asked, placing a hand on Hidan's forehead  
to check his temperature.

"I don't ," he threw up, "know."

"Well, you have a fever," stated Kakuzu as he placed Hidan on his bed.  
"I'll go to the meeting and relay the info, okay?"

"You look a lot better than before," murmured Kakuzu as he walked back in  
the room.

"I feel better then before," replied Hidan, nodding his head.

"Leader-sama says you have to come to the meeting whether you're sick or  
not," muttered Kakuzu, glancing down at his ill partner.

Hidan glowered but got up anyways, feeling his stomach churn with nausea as  
he walked into Pein's office.

"Now that Hidan here, let's start the meeting. Now I have an announcement  
you see I did an experimental jutsu called the Kainin no jutsu on Hidan and it  
turns Hidan's insides like a woman's, so he can carry a child. The reason  
I chose Hidan is because Hidan and Kakuzu fuck like bunnies. Also because I took  
some of Hidan's blood and ran a maternity test, so I know he's  
pregnant," Pein explained, a small smirk on his face.

"Why the hell did you that!?" shouted Hidan, arms flailing slightly.

"I did it because I realized that all of you will die sooner or later, you  
should produce heirs," Pein stated in a nonchalant tone.

"Why me?!" shouted Hidan, a confused expression splayed out onto his face.

"I chose you because I know that Kakuzu would impregnate you the fastest.  
Oh and don't be too mad at me because I'm going to this to everyone after we  
see how your body handles the pregnancy and birth," Pein shrugged and sighed  
quietly.

"You know, one day I'll sacrifice you to Jashin!" threatened Hidan as  
he stomped out of the office, seething.

"Hormones," said everyone in unison.

"I heard that!" growled Hidan from the hallways

"Who are you going to this jutsu to?" asked Sasori, scratching at the back  
of his head, not particularly caring.

"Deidara, Itachi, and Tobi if everything goes to plan. Now everyone out of  
my office!" Pein exclaimed, waving his hand in a way to tell them to get  
out.

When Kakuzu entered the room Hidan was on his bed crying.

"Why are you crying?" asked Kakuzu, kneeling beside Hidan.

"I'm crying because were going to have a child and I'm not ready to  
have a child!" explained Hidan, burying his head into his hands.

"true you are not ready to raise a child but we are. Now, go to sleep  
it's late," Kakuzu told him, pushing him against the bed.

"Yes mother," snorted Hidan as he rolled over to go to sleep.

"Yeah, yeah," said Kakuzu sardonically as he got in to bed. CHAPTER 3

Rewrote by Deadly Kiwi ish Better


	3. Month One and Rules

Month One and Rules

Rewrote by Deadly Kiwi ish Better

Hidan had just gotten up from vomiting and Kakuzu had given him a glass of  
water to wash his mouth out.

"So how long does this morning sickness goes on for?" asked Hidan, taking a  
sip of the water and spitting it into the sink.

"Until your fifth or sixth month." explained Kakuzu, shrugging his  
shoulders.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" yelled Hidan, letting out an exasperated  
sigh.

"No it's true and it's not as bad as the pains you'll be getting in  
month number five when the baby starts moving and kicking," stated Kakuzu as  
he was about to put Hidan on his bed.

"Kakuzu put me down, I want to go get something to eat," huffed Hidan,  
kicking and wriggling to get out of Kakuzu's strong grasp.

"No you need to stay in bed and get comfy because that's where you are  
going to be for most of these nine months," growled Kakuzu, holding on  
tighter to Hidan.

"Why?" asked Hidan, tilting his head and stopping his struggling.

"You need to stay in most of the nine months because you're a male  
carrying a child, so god knows if the umbilical cord might break form  
vigorous activity any their complications," advised Kakuzu, glad that Hidan had  
stopped struggling.

"Oh," said Hidan, a bit flabbergasted.

"Now what do you want to eat?" asked Kakuzu, putting Hidan on the bed.

"Tomato and ice cream sandwich!" said Hidan, getting under the blankets  
to get comfortable.

"That's disgusting!" Kakuzu sneered as he thought about Hidan eating  
that.

"I know but I just have a craving for it." grumbled Hidan, fluffing a  
pillow and nuzzling into the mattress.

"All right I'll get the sandwich," huffed Kakuzu, walking out of the  
room and into the kitchen.

When Kakuzu had walked into the kitchen and everyone stopped talking.

"What were you all talking about?" asked Kakuzu.

"We were talking about how Hidan is pregnant!" exclaimed Tobi, grinning  
like an idiot behind his mask.

"Tobi you idiot, you weren't suppose to tell them that we were talking  
about that!" yelled Deidara, smacking Tobi on the head.

"Sorry Deidara," pouted Tobi, going to sit down at the table.

"You know that Leader-sama is going to the some you guys too," said Kakuzu  
as he made Hidan's sandwich.

"Why the hell are you making a tomato and ice cream sandwich!" asked  
Zetsu, gagging a bit.

"I'm making it because it's what Hidan wanted. It's not like it's any  
worse than eating people!" Kakuzu commented, his voice coming out in a  
smooth tone.

"That's gross!" yelled Deidara, sneering and throwing up a bit in his  
mouths.

"That looks great!" said Tobi and everyone looked at him. "What?"  
asked Tobi, tilting his head stupidly.

"Tobi… What the… hell is… wrong with you?!" yelled Deidara,  
flailing his arms.

Not wanting to listen to them any more, Kakuzu left to bring Hidan his  
sandwich.

"Finally! You're back I'm starving!" cried Hidan as he took a bite of  
the sandwich.

"I was only gone five minutes," stated Kakuzu as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever," Hidan mumbled into his sandwich.

"I love you too." muttered Kakuzu, glaring down at Hidan.

"Let's take a nap I'm sleepy." Hidan yawned, cuddling against the bed  
and putting his plate off to the side.

"Okay," Kakuzu murmured as got into the bed and cuddled Hidan into his  
chest

Rewrote by Deadly Kiwi ish Better


	4. AN please read

Hi, its 3ware, now I need to give credit to someone

Hi, its 3ware, now I need to give credit to someone. His/Her pen name is Deadly Kiwi ish Better. He edits my chapters. Therefore, my chapters are ten times better thanks to Him/Her.

I'm sorry for not giving Him/Her as much credit as Him/Her should gat.

**Thank you Deadly Kiwi ish Better**


	5. Month Two

**sorry for taking so long to up date :(**

**Rewritten by Deadly Kiwi ish Better**

Hidan was in Kakuzu's lap being arrogant per usual.

"Let me go!" Hidan demanded, twisting about.

"I'm sorry Hidan but I can't late you do your rituals to Jashin."  
Kakuzu murmured in a calming tone

"All right, this is fucked !" Hidan ranted once again, "First, I have to stay in  
bed and then I can't drink sake and now I can't do my rituals! Why?!"

"You can't because you'll hurt the baby." Kakuzu muttered, rubbing  
his temples, having already gone through this.

"Baby, baby, baby is that all you fucking care about? Because that's what it fucking seems  
like!" Hidan barked, glaring at his lover.

"Now Hidan you" Kakuzu was cut off by Hidan.

"No its bullshit ! I want this fucking thing out of me!" the Jashinist bawled,  
struggling against Kakuzu's grip even more.

"Hidan you know that Pein wouldn't allow it!" shouted Kakuzu, having  
trouble keeping Hidan down.

"I'll cut the fucking thing out me if I have to! I just want it out of me!" sobbed  
Hidan, giving up his fight

At lighting speed Pein ran into Hidan's and Kakuzu's room and knocked  
Hidan out, tying him to him bed.

"What the fuck Pein?!" Kakuzu yelled, holding back the urge to hurt the  
leader.

"Kakuzu I had to that because I can't have anything happen to the  
baby." Pein explained, shrugging slightly.

"It's your fault he's like this. Neither me or Hidan are ready for a  
child and look at him! He's a mess. All because you wanted to test  
something! Why can't you just go kidnap some guy and do it to him?"  
Kakuzu asked, desperate for an answer.

"I have my reasons," Said Pein in a cold tone

"Fine teme," Kakuzu snorted as he walk over to Hidan to make sure that  
Pein didn't hurt him.

When Hidan woke up he found Kakuzu and Pein looking at him.

"What the fuck ?!" yelled Hidan, "why the fuck am I tied up?"

"Now Hidan calm down," cooed Kakuzu stroking Hidan's hair.

"Kakuzu what the fuck going on?" asked Hidan, starting to struggle.

"Hidan when you treated to cut out the baby, Pein tied you to your bed,"  
stated Kakuzu.

"I'm sorry, I won'that. Please let me go it hurts," cried Hidan,  
writhing and trying to get loose.

"I will untie you but you have to be watched 24/7," Pein said in a serious  
tone.

"Yes sir," said Hidan said as he started to cry.

"Shh Hidan it okay," cooed Kakuzu, kissing Hidan's forehead.

"And you can't go on missions, am I understood?" said Pein

"Yes," Hidan whimpered, trying to calm down.

Rewritten by Deadly Kiwi ish Better


	6. filler

It was a peaceful and relaxing day for the Akatsuki everything was silent

It was a peaceful and relaxing day for the Akatsuki everything was silent...well except for Hidan's occasional screams or fits that is. Konan the one female member of the organization was not thinking of the silver haired man though, no she was thinking on how Tobi had been acting so strangely the past few days and it was then at 12:05 on the dot when she saw the mask wearing male sneak out of the base that she decided to follow him and keep her eye on him.

**  
Konan's P.O.V**

I frowned as I started to ran through the trees after the male who was surprisingly fast, but just when I thought that I was about to catch up to him; I fell.. and landed face first in SHIT of all things! But I got up and started to run after Tobi again my thoughts turning slightly homicidal as I whipped some of the shit off of my face while I said to myself in disgust, anger, and annoyance, "That was just plain gross."

1:45 I see Tobi walk through a narrow alleyway. I start to follow him but as I do I saw some guy was peeing out the window and it landed on me. "EEEWW!!" I screamed and turned a murderous glare at the obviously drunk man who only said, "Sorry lady, I didn't see you there."

After sending one more glare at the man's direction I turned my attention back to tracking my fellow Akatsuki member who I was going to strangle when I found him for putting me through all this.

**Tobi's P.O.V**

2:01 I walk into the place that I had been searching for...a bar, but it wasn't just any bar it was a GAY bar. _'Tobi is a good so I can't let any of the others know that I'm gay,'_ I thought to myself as I lifted a glass of water to my lips after moving my mask up just enough to make room for the cup. But that was when I felt someone grab my shoulder, turning around I saw a very beat up, annoyed, and confused looking Konan.

"Wh-why are you here?!" I yelled as I let my mask slide down to cover the rest of my face. "I'm here because you were acting weirder that normal." Konan explained as she grabbed my shoulder and dragged me out of the bar as she said, "Come on we're going home now!" I could only let her drag me behind as I let my body slump knowing that I would now have to face the others, but I tried one last time to appeal to the blue hair woman, "Please Konan-chan, don't tell the others. Tobi is a good boy!"

She ignored me though and kept walking.

THE END


	7. Month Three

Kakuzu glared heatedly at Hidan knowing that a large headache was coming on as he said in a voice laced with annoyance, "I hav

Kakuzu glared heatedly at Hidan knowing that a large headache was coming on as he said in a voice laced with annoyance, "I have it check up on the baby, now are you going to let me or do I have to tie you to the bed?"

"I don't have to, if I don't want to fucker," Hidan shouted back in obvious anger as he started to back away from the other Akatsuki member and his so called lover.

Kakuzu let out a soft sigh as he shook his head and said while a few treads shot out of his cloak to bind Hidan's hands, "I warned you."

"Mother fucker," Hidan yelled out as he tried to back away even more but this only resulted in making him falling backwards onto the bed, Hidan's purple eyes narrowed as he practically hissed out the phrase, "Let me go."

"Sorry but I can't do that, just remember this is for the best." Kakuzu muttered as he pushed open Hidan's cloak even more then it already was after he had summoned an ultra sound. Frowning Kakuzu looked at the screen and then back to Hidan muttering softly to himself in slight confusion, "This can't be right"

"What! What's not right!? Answer me you bastard!" Hidan shouted franticly as he pulled at his binds.

Kakuzu didn't want to answer Hidan's question, but he knew he had to, "If this thing is right you're going to have triplets."

"Fuck, no fucking way." Said Hidan about to cry, tears drifting at the corners of his eyes. Kakuzu quickly wrapped an arm around the silver haired man's waist comfortingly, hoping that he would calm down.

"This can't be happening," whimpered Hidan as he started to sob.

"Unfortunately it is but don't worry nothing bad is going to happen." Said Kakuzu with a small sigh.

"How can you be so fucking calm?" asked Hidan frustration coating his voice thickly.

"Because I'm not the one pregnant, though I do have deal with you," Kakuzu answered teasingly.

"Shut up fuck face." Yelled Hidan as he looked away angrily.

"Alright, alright do you want me to get you anything to eat?" Kakuzu asked while standing up knowing that Hidan was in the worst of moods.

"I want you to untie me, you ass hole!" yelled Hidan starting to panic slightly when he realized that Kakuzu was going to leave and tied to the bed for Jashin's shake!

Kakuzu ignored Hidan's request and slammed the door shut behind him as he left the room knowing that the silver haired man would eventually break the thin threads that he tied him with. Kakuzu then ran to the kitchen were he found Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, and Sasori. Kakuzu smirked under his mask as he said to the others, "I think Hidan is pissed right now so I would try to avoid him."

"How did the check up go?" asked Zetsu with boredom lacing his voice.

"Yeah un, we want to know!" Deidara said smiling

Kakuzu answered softly, "He's having triplets, that's why he's so mad right now." Everyone in the room gasped in surprise and some of the cold hearted criminals even sent Kakuzu a few pitying glances.

That was when Itachi walk into the kitchen though while saying in his usual emotionless voice, "Hidan is coming and he looks like he wants blood." Deidara quickly hid all of the nearby knives knowing that since Kakuzu and Pein took all of his weapons away Hidan would look for anything sharp to use against them.

Kakuzu paled slightly and hid himself behind Zetsu right when he was safetly out of sight Hidan walked in screaming at the top of his lungs, "Where is the mother fucker?"

Deidara quickly hid behind Sasori saying, "I don't know yeah!"

"You're lying!" yelled Hidan glaring at the blond.

"Sasori-Danna saves me un!" Deidara screamed out in fear while practically jumping onto the red head's back. Itachi just rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth tightly shut.

"Hidan you need to calm down, being all worked up is bad for the babies." Said Sasori calmly trying to make the screaming stop.

The male in question though just looked at him as a small smirk played his lips, "The only way you could have known that I'm having babIES is if Kakuzu told you. So come on out fucker!" Yelled Hidan as his eyes darted around the room looking for the missing male.

Kakuzu stiffened but did not come out, he did NOT want to die today. Deidara was starting to snicker though at the horrified expression that was show in Kakuzu's face and the stitched together member glared at him.

Zetsu moved aside because Kakuzu was the only one who could calm Hidan down and he did not like being a shield.

Kakuzu stiffened as Zetsu moved aside and knew that Hidan would probably

try to kill him. But Hidan ran into Kakuzu's arms sobbing which caused him to jump slightly in surprise, not expecting Hidan's sudden mood swing. He decided though to go with it and quickly wrapped his arms around Hidan as he started to rub small circles in his back soothingly.

"Wah Kuzu I'm sorry if a scared you" sobbed Hidan.

Kakuzu blushed slightly though no one could tell because his face was covered. "It's okay as long as you're feeling better now." He finally said.

Hidan looked up that Kakuzu and said, "Kuzu I'm hungry."

"Umm what do you want to eat?" Kakuzu asked as he looked at the others slightly begging them for help. Deidara giggled slightly at the sight of the two together and said softly to the red head he was still next to, "Danna should we help Kakuzu?"

"No brat." Sasori answered simply.

"Danna, what are we going to do then?" asked Deidara bored out of his mind.

"Nothing right now brat, now shut up!" Sasori half yelled/half whispered since he wanted to get his point across but not break the silence.

Itachi sighed and shook his head at the sight of Hidan cuddling up to Kakuzu and Deidara bugging Sasori to entertain him somehow. finally the Uchiha turned around and just walked out of the kitchen silently.

"I love you Kuzu." Said Hidan.

Kakuzu smiled and whispered into Hidan's ear ignoring the others. "I love you too Hidan, now what do you want to eat. You said the you were hungry earlier."

"Umm toast and pudding." Said Hidan. Kakuzu pulled a disgusted face but went to get the requested food anyway.

"Thanks Kuzu" said Hidan with a moth full of toast and pudding. Everyone was long gone by now.

"Your welcome Hidan," Kakuzu whispered as he kissed Hidan on the forehead. Kakuzu smiled then and then moved to lead Hidan back to their room after Hidan had finished eating.


	8. Month Four

Deidara sighed as he poked his red headed partner in the arm trying to get the other to pay attention to him or at least look

Deidara sighed as he poked his red headed partner in the arm trying to get the other to pay attention to him or at least look at him instead of glaring at the wall. Both of the artistic Akastsuki members sat on the couch in the living and an annoyed looking Hidan sat in a nearby armchair.

"Come on, can't I alone for just a little bit?!"

"Sorry but leader ordered us to stay with you at all times, un." Deidara said poking Sasori in the arm again, wondering how long it would take to break his Danna's calm and bored expression.

"Deidara poke me one time and I will turn you into a puppet." Said Sasori.

"Blondie don't do it." Said Hidan but it was too late Deidara has already poked Sasori.

Deidara silently waited for Sasori's reaction though he was slowly started to back away to the other side of the couch.

"Deidara" Sasori started calmly "I'M GONNA RAPE YOUR ASS." With that he jumped on Deidara

Deidara's eyes went wide as he looked up at the other slightly in fear.

"Hidan get out now." yelled Sasori

"we have to watch him." Said Deidara

"I don't care right now." Whispered Sasori into Deidara's ear and Hidan toke the chance to go to his room to do his rituals. Pein never said that he couldn't do he's rituals.

Deidara kick out but knew in the end Sasori would get his way

Kakuzu had walked in the room as Hidan was about to start his rituals. Kakuzu growled as he looked at Hidan and muttered out threading.. "what are you doing?"

"Oh shit" is all Hidan could said

"Drop the blade right now and get your ass into the living room, I need to talk to Deidara and Sasori about responsibility." Said Kakuzu

"But, but we can't go-"Hidan we cute off by Kakuzu" shut up now."

Kakuzu walked onto the living room and stopped dead in his tracks before quickly turning on heel and walking to not see more then wanting to see more then he already had.

"I was warning you" cooed Hidan to his partner

Kakuzu didn't respond and just walk back to their room.

"Hidan I told you that those rituals could kill the babies .I don't want you doing them and I know you were trying to since Sasori and Deidara were… distracted." Kakuzu said while sitting down on the bed.

Hidan ran into Kakuzu's lap and sobbed "I'm sorry Kuzu ." Kakuzu didn't jump because he had gotten use to Hidan's mood swings.

Kakuzu sighed and held the other hoping that the Hidan would calm down because it was bad for the babies.

"It's okay just stop doing them." Kakuzu finally said as he pasted Hidan's head to close the door and block out that were coming from the nearby living room… Sasori and Deidara were going to ruin that coach

Hidan kissed Kakuzu saying "I love you Kuzu"

Kakuzu smiled and kissed back whispering "I love you to Hidan."

"Kuzu I'm getting fat." Grumbled Hidan as he poked his tummy.

Kakuzu just sighed and said while putting his face in Hidan's hair "You're not fat it's just the babies growing

"But I'm still fat." Said Hidan.

Kakuzu just smiled and said while putting his hand in Hidan's hair. "No you're not, you'll be fine after the babies are born."

"What about baby fat?" asked Hidan

"You can work it off." Kakuzu said with a shrug

"that's easy for you to say." Said Hidan

Kakuzu chuckled lightly and said softly "I'm sure that looking after three kids will make a lot of calories real fast."

"Ha, ha very funny." Said Hidan

Kakuzu just chuckled in response

"Kuzu I'm tired." Hidan said sleepily

"Than you should go to sleep." Said Kakuzu simply as he picked up the silver haired male and set him on the bed.

"Thanks Kuzu." Mumbled Hidan sleepily

Kakuzu smiled before leaving the room not wanting to disturb Hidan's rest. He had to hunt down Deidara and Sasori

"Kakuzu what are you doing home, you shouldn't be home for a few more hours." said a nevus Deidara

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and said threatly "I'm here because of the "little incident" and Hidan all most did his rituals. That's reminds me you two ruined the couch."

"well, well, well." Sasori was at a lost for words

Deidara's face was bright red and quickly looking down at his lap saiding "it's Danna's fault."

Kakuzu glared at Sasori waiting for response

"Deidara was aggrading me and I lost control." Said Sasori

Kakuzu finally sighed and said on slight amusement, "It's nor my problem, now though I wonder what leader will say when he gets back and notices that you have destroyed ANOTHER piece of furniture.

"sorry" mumbled Deidara

Kakuzu just shrugged and went into the kitchen wanting to get something to drink. It wasn't his problem on what happen to the two.


	9. Month Five Part One

All but one of the members of the Akatsuki were sitting in the living room having simple conversations with one another since

All but one of the members of the Akatsuki were sitting in the living room having simple conversations with one another since it had been awhile since they all simply talked and hadn't had to go on a mission. Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art while sitting on the new couch that they had been forced to buy since Pein had found out about what had happened on the old one. Zetsu was staring at Tobi who seemed a little uncomfortable about it. Itachi and Kisame were talking on the love seat (It's a two person couch you pervs!) and Pein, Konan, and Hidan were sitting in arm chairs.

Kakuzu was the only one that was missing and Hidan seemed to be annoyed with that fact since the other hadn't given him any warning about being gone. But right when he was about to go look for the man or throw a tantrum Kakuzu walked in.

"Where the fuck have you been." Hidan asked angrily as soon as he saw his stitched together lover.

"I was out getting something." Kakuzu answered simply as he fiddled with something in the pocket of his Akatsuki rode.

"What's in your pocket?" Hidan asked suspiciously as his purple eyes locked onto the hand that was in the pocket.

"Umm nothing." Kakuzu said quickly as his eyes darted towards the other members in the room who were now staring at the scene that was playing out before them in interest.

"Your up to something, now tell me." Yelled Hidan in another mood swing.

"I – I uh … fine Hidan," Kakuzu finally said as he got on one knee in front of the silver haired other and grabbing his hand. "Will you marry me?" asked Kakuzu as he held up the ring that he had had in his pocket

"Wow uh, uh ye-yes." Said Hidan still looking a little stunned by the sudden proposal.

Kakuzu smiled softly and stood up to lightly kiss Hidan's lips while putting the ring on the other male's ring finger. The kiss lasted a few more seconds until Tobi finally spoke saying in a happy sounding voice, "A wedding really?! Who's wearing the dress?"

Kakuzu quickly pointed at Hidan to answer Tobi's question even though he seemed a little dazed with the perverted fantasies that had appeared in his head from the mere thought of Hidan in a dress...a very revealing dress.

"When is then the wedding, un?" asked Deidara as he clapped his hands together, the blond looked like he was about to jump up and down in excitement.

"I don't know, probably before the babies are born though so probably soon. Hidan what do you think?" asked Kakuzu looking down at his bride to be.

"As soon as possible." Said Hidan as he glared at his now very visible baby bump. (yeah being in your month five your tummy is a few inches

Pein smirked at this comment and said while writing something down in the scroll he was holding, "Then it's settled...it will be tomorrow."

" Tomorrow! How can we get everything, like the dress, food, and everything else!" Asked Hidan looking slightly stressed.

"Simple, all of us will help. Deidara and Konan go and take Hidan to find a dress. Itachi and Kisame go and buy the food. Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu and I will do the decorations." Pein explained as he stood up from his chair and walked into the meeting room with Tobi, Zetsu, and Kakuzu following close behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - In the Dress shop- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deidara quickly looked over all the different designs and colors of the available dresses searching for one that would look good on Hidan as Konan talked the reluctant seamstress into fitting the silver haired badly mannered male for a wedding dress

"Hey, if I'm going to be the bride then won't I need bride's maids?" asked Hidan as he thought over his choices.

"Hmm, you're right but you can choose who you want, along with the maid of honor," Konan explained

"Deidara's the maid of honor," said Hidan, pointing to Deidara.

Deidara's one visible eye widened at this declaration and he quickly took a step back from the other two Akatsuki members with a look of surprise on his face as he said unhappily, "But I'm not gay how can I be a bride's MAID?!"

"You and Sasori are screwing and we all know it." Hidan said in a voice that sounded like he didn't really give a damn about the way that Deidara's face had gone beet red and he quickly turned away trying to hide his blush though he was not doing a very good job of it.

"Come on Deidara, just pick a dress," giggled Konan.

"I…..I…uh what is the color theme of the wedding anyway?" Deidara asked finally, though he still didn't look at the others.

"I don't know, just let me call Pein," said Konan as she pulled out her cell phone.

Pein answered the phone, and after he heard Konan's question he told the blue haired woman, "Black and blood red are the colors of Akatsuki, so they will be the colors of the wedding of course."

Koana sighed as she reallied the information to the other two, "The colors are black and blood red."

"A Gothic wedding, yeah?" Deidara asked in surprise before looking through the red and black dresses.

"Cool!!" yelled Hidan since blood red was his favorite color.

Deidara sighed as he turned to look at the now very happy Hidan to say, "Do I need to pick the dress that all the bride's maids have to were?"

"Yeah you do, and do you think that my dress needs to be white or can it be red and black?" asked Hidan.

"It's your wedding, you choose." Konan said as she noticed that Deidara had chosen a black sleeveless dress with red trim that was tied in the back.

"I like this one." Said Hidan as he pulled out a dress that was blood red and had transparent black lace over the bottom. The top was a very dark red, that tied in the back.

"That looks okay," said Konan as she looked over both of the male's choices.

"Now let's get this stuff tailored and get the fuck out of here." Hidan shouted out as he motioned a seamstress over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Back at the Base- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pein sighed as he watched the others turn the meeting room into a wedding alter.

"We're back." Said Kisame as he walked in with Itachi by his side both of them were weighed down by large and heavy looking bags of groceries.

Pein looked over at the two arriving members and nodding to them before saying, "Good, now you two can help the others."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Itachi as he placed his bags down on a nearby table and Kisame quickly followed his partner's example.

"Simple help decorate before Tobi falls off that ladder over there." Pein said, but the phrase came too late and the masked ninja fell off the ladder with a loud crash.

"-sigh- Zetsu go take Kakuzu to get the tuxedoes, Itachi and Kisame will take over your duties." Pein said as he walked over to Tobi to make sure that the boy was still breathing.

"Yes sir." Zetsu said as he walked away leading Kakuzu towards the shop that sold tuxedos.

- - - - - - - - - - - -Tuxedo shop - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakuzu growled as he looked through the tuxedos, he did NOT want to wear something like this very much.

"Kakuzu I know you hate waring a tuxedo but don't you think Hidan would like to see you at the end of the alter with one on?" asked Zetsu hoping that he could convince the other to see the clothes shopping in a better light.

Kakuzu smirked at that comment and quickly grabbed a black tux with a red undershirt and a black tie as Zetsu's asked, "Who's your man of honor?"

Kakuzu shrugged and said simply like it was no big deal, "You are."

"Thanks." Zetsu said as he

picked out a very dark green tuxedo that had a lighter green undershirt.

Just as Kakuzu was about to pick out the other tuxedos, his cell phone rang and it was Hidan.

"Hidan, what is it?" asked Kakuzu still looking through the clothes of the hangers.

"Kakuzu all of the ukes are going to wear dresses and all of the fuckers are going to wear tuxedos, got it?" asked Hidan.

"Umm yeah I got it, so the bride's maids are Tobi, Deidara, Konan and…Itachi?" Kakuzu asked, he was a little hesitant to say Itachi. Since he wasn't sure if the Uchiha was getting screwed by Kisame or not.

"Yeah you got it, gotta go bye." Said Hidan

Kakuzu heard the line disconnect before he could even say good bye, sighing the masked man shook his head as he paid for the tuxedos. Though it pained him to see his wallet go empty, but he knew it was going to be worth it...and he was definitely going to make the others pay him for their tuxes anyway.

After Kakuzu and Zetsu got home everything was ready and he gave Kisame and Pein their tuxedos but they had to pay him back before he handed them over. Later when Hidan got back he made Kakuzu join him in taking a nap. (yeah this is part one)


	10. AN again sorry

Hi it's Hidan'sGirl247 or 3ware to some of you

Hi it's Hidan'sGirl247 or 3ware to some of you. I would just like to say two thing. One I have a new editor. Her name is HyruleHalfBreed. This is also since chapter 6 this story has been a joint story. The other person is once again HyruleHalfBreed. THANK YOU HYRULEHALFBRRED!!


	11. Chapter 11

Sadly my older brother as told my Mom about me RPing hard yaoi and so I mit not be alowd on AIm any more, DA or .I am sorry to say I might not update anytime soon. Please don't furget me. For I will miss you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Month 5 part 2

It was the next day, the day of the wedding. Kakuzu after making sure Hidan had eaten a good breakfast let Konan, Diedara and Itachi to wisk hidan off o get ready. Kakuzu sighed contently and smiled as he walked to his own room to get ready.

With Hidan….

"Konan would you stop fucking with my goddammn hair! I just got it perfect you bitch!" He growled and smoothed his freshly geled hair back into place after Konan tried to curle it "Aw Hidan don't you think your kuzu-chan would like it if your hair was curled?" she said pouting a bit, touching his hair. Hidan blushed and looked in the mirror. He was wering his dress with black leggings, black flats and a rudy neckless and rudy and black dimon ring. "I-I guess so.' He sat back in the chair that was facing the mirror. Kobab put a few curles in Hidan than backed up to let diedara do make-up. Since Hidan's skin was 'flaw-less' as Hidan put it their was no need for foundation so he just applied a deep red lipstick and a very light pink-purple color eyeshade with a bit of blush Deidara backed away to let Hidan look at himself. Hidan blushed even more "Damn I look like a fucking a girl!" and Konan giggled at his stament"And your the one pregnant." Hidan glared at Konan and turned away "Shut the

With kakuzu

Kisame was helping him get ready. Fanilly Kakuzu was all dressed and Kisame was just slicking back Kakuzu's usally unkeeped hair into a ponytail. "We still have an half an hour. Anything you want to do before the wedding?" asked kisame . kakuzu leaned back and sighed "I just want to think a bit." Kisame nodded and left.. Kakuzu sat in his chair by the window. He looked at his ruby ring on his finger and turned it to see the engraved words "this love eternal, till the end of the earth shall we walk the togther hand in hand." He smiled. Hidan had cryed when he saw the words. The tought about the for a second than he turned his toughs to the twins. He hadn't told hidan that he was worried out one of the babies. She was much smaller than her twin, if she died their was no telling what Hidan would do. Kakuzu heard a knock on his door "It's time." Called Zetsu in his two tones voice. Kakuzu stood and opened the door, fallowing Zetsu.

The wedding

Kakuzu stood with Kisame, Zetsi and Sasori to his left and Pein to his right who was performing the ceromy. They were surrounded by roses, tulips and other flori in ranges of red, pink and orange. Their was people from the village in the chairs. Kakuzu waited for Hidan to come out of the doors and down the iale.

Back with Hidan

Konan had just put and vale over Hidan's face than pushed him to the door. Iachi and Deidara were their waiting for him and opened the huge double doors. Hidan Clutched

the white lilies in his hands and started to walk down the isle. Once Hdian was at the end with Tobi, Konan, Itachi, and Deidara Kakuzu smiled wildly which relaxed Hidan greatly. After a minuet Pein started but no one was really listening. The Semes were staring at there ukes with lust and the ukes were in awe of how honsome there Semes they heard was "Blah, blah, blah blah blah,.Hdian and Kakuzu...blah. You may now kiss the bride!" Kakuzu pulled Hdian close and kissed him, The kiss seemed to go on forever, pure bliss….until Hdian needed air and then at that point Hidan broke the kiss. Kakuzu smiled again and swept Hdian off his feet to carry in him the dinning hall for the reception

2


End file.
